Ojciec czy kochanek?
by Astoria Greenapple
Summary: SZTUKA Rozterki uczuciowe Draco w formie parodii wierszowanej, pisanej pod wpływem Felix Felicis.


Ojciec czy Kochanek?

Osoby występujące w dramacie:

Draco Malfoy

Lucjusz Malfoy

Lord Voldemort

Bellatriks Lestrange

Severus Snape

Astoria Greengrass

WSTĘP

Za górami, za lasami się to wszystko działo

Nikt jednak nie wie co tak naprawdę się tam stało

Bohaterem jest przystojny młodzieniec

Złóżmy mu na grobie wieniec

Jego ojciec za nim płacze

Serce niepewnie w piersiach kołacze

Lecz zanim do finału dojdziemy

Wiele rzeczy się dowiemy

A historia ta tragiczna

Choć niezwykle jest magiczna

Do każdego prawie trafia

Niczym osobista mafia

Wstąpmy więc w te zaszczytne kręgi

Złóżmy odpowiednie przysięgi

Że nikomu nie wyjawimy

Niczego co tutaj usłyszymy

AKT I

Scena I

 _Zamek Voldemorta. Draco siedzi na krześle i wygląda przez okno. Voldemort wchodzi z niepewną miną._

LORD VOLDEMORT

Draco proszę, odpowiedz mi szczerze

Czy ja dobrze robię, że wierzę

Że ty mnie kochasz miłością jak kochanka

I że nigdy nie zastąpi mnie żadna inna wybranka?

DRACO

Powiem prawdziwie, powiem też szczerze, że moją drugą połówkę ojciec mi wybierze

LORD VOLDEMORT

Myślę, że Lucjusza przekonać zdołam

Kiedy że niesamowicie cię kocham, zawołam

DRACO

Nie wiem mój kochany Lordzie słodki

Piękny, powabny i niesamowicie wiotki

Myślę, że ojciec dla mnie żony woli

Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy twoja ręka go zadowoli

LORD VOLDEMORT

Ach, tego się nie martw, mój ukochany

Musisz bowiem wiedzieć, że twój ojciec jest mi bardzo oddany

Zawsze taki był i myślę, że będzie

A jak nie, to mu przypomnę jak my byliśmy razem w miłosnym obłędzie

DRACO

 _zdziwiony, aż wstaje_

Czarny Panie, ty z moim ojcem?

Czyżbyście dzielili się wspólnym kojcem?

W Azkabanie razem siedzieliście?

Aż się boje pomyśleć co tam wspólnie robiliście!

LORD VOLDEMORT

Nie martw się Draconie mój

Od dzisiaj mogę być cały twój!

DRACO

Wiem, mój cudny Czarny Panie

Chcę doń mówić już kochanie!

Teraz z ojcem się naradzę

Może na to coś poradzę

LORD VOLDEMORT

Mam nadzieję na to wielką

A jak nie, to przyłożę Lucjuszowi belką!

 _Draco wychodzi._

Scena II

Dwór Malfoy'ów. Draco czeka na ojca. Lucjusz wchodzi

LUCJUSZ

Synu drogi

Nie chcę być srogi

Lecz pojąć nie mogę

Czemu z Voldemortem chcesz żyć

Z taką osobą być!

DRACO

Ojcze, ja błagam

Sam się wyswatam!

LUCJUSZ

Innej możliwości nawet nie uznaję!

Nadal nie wierzę, że syna za Voldemorta wydaję...

DRACO

Czyli na wspólne życie z Czarnym Panem się zgadzasz?

Przyznaj, że tak powiadasz!

LUCJUSZ

Draco, gdybyś mnie słuchał!

Voldemorta nie będziesz ru... Oszukiwał!

Może i takie pomysły i masz

Lecz na nic je zdasz!

DRACO

Ale Czarny Pan mnie uznaje!

Swoją przychylność otwarcie mi daje!

LUCJUSZ

Nie wiem synu, czy się na to zgodzę

Długo się nad tym problemem bowiem rozwodzę.

DRACO

Ależ Czarny Pan mi powiedział

A z pewnością dobrze to wiedział

Że i ty z nim w związku byłeś

Jego względami nie gardziłeś!

LUCJUSZ

Skąd ty takie informacje wziąłeś?

Nie wierzę, że je od niego wyciągnąłeś!

DRACO

Wyciągać nie musiałem, sam mi powiedział!

LUCJUSZ

Ach, jak mi wstyd, żebyś ty wiedział!

Głupi byłem i młody

Myślę, że to są główne powody

DRACO

Nie musisz teraz w smutku żyć

Wiem, jaki Voldemort potrafi pociągający być!

LUCJUSZ

Nic już mi nie mów, wiem to dobrze sam

Czarny Pan to w końcu nie jest byle cham...

DRACO

Przemyśl więc ojcze wszystko jeszcze raz

Na mnie niestety jest już czas

Trening quidditcha chyba teraz mam

Myślę, że sobie na nim radę dam

LUCJUSZ

 _na stronie_

Mieszane uczucia targają mą duszą

Mam nadzieję, że me troski mnie nie uduszą

 _Draco wychodzi_

Scena III

Dwór Malfoyów. Wchodzi Lord Voldemort.

LUCJUSZ

Długo na ciebie panie nie czekałem

Choć że nie przyjdziesz się bałem

LORD VOLDEMORT

Nie musisz się o coś takiego bać

Przyszedłem bo wiem, że możesz mi wiele dać

LUCJUSZ

Co dokładnie masz na myśli, Panie?

Czy chodzi ci o całusa na powitanie?

LORD VOLDEMORT

Chyba na coś więcej czekałem

Lecz pocałunkiem wcale nie wzgardzałem

Scena IV

Posiadłość Bellatriks. Wchodzi Draco.

DRACO

Mam nadzieję, że na mnie długo nie czekałaś

Może coś wyjątkowego przygotowałaś?

BELLATRIKS

Jak zawsze podczas naszego spotkania

Mam ci dużo do pokazania

DRACO

Już się nie mogę doczekać

Myślę, że nie ma co zwlekać

BELLATRIKS

Wiesz, że wszystko zrobić mogę

Na co tylko masz ochotę

DRACO

Wolałbym nie przesadzać

Sumienie może mi potem przeszkadzać

BELLATRIKS

A czemu tak uważasz?

Czy ty już mnie nie poważasz?

DRACO

Stara sprawa tu powraca

Chyba o niej opowiedzieć się opłaca

Voldemort mym partnerem ma się stać

Rękę jego będę brać

BELLATRIKS

O tym od dłuższego czasu już wiedziałam

Lecz na poważnie tego nie brałam

Bowiem myślałam

Że razem będziemy do deski grobowej

A okazuje się, że proponujesz to nowej

DRACO

Nowemu, rzec musisz

Bo chyba się nie skusisz

By mówić zawzięcie, że Voldemort, posiadający ziemię żyzną

Nie jest mężczyzną!

BELLATRIKS

Nie denerwuj się, przecież to wiedziałam

Sama z Czarnym Panem romans miałam

DRACO

Bellatriks, ty także?

BELLATRIKS

A jakże!

DRACO

Straszne jest to, co mówisz

Ale dobrze, że się tak trudzisz

Bowiem tylu rzeczy o Lordzie nie wiedziałem!

Ale teraz na szczęście się dowiedziałem!

BELLATRIKS

Och, kochany, ja zawsze pomocą służę

Moimi radami nigdy nie nużę

DRACO

To dobrze się stało, że u ciebie bywam

Mój ojciec myśli, że na treningu quidditcha przebywam

BELLATRIKS

Przejdźmy więc może od powinności

Do innych rozmaitych różności?

DRACO

Myślę Bellatriks, że masz całkowitą rację

Nie ma co czekać na jakieś owacje

Scena V

 _Draco przychodzi po spotkaniu z Bellatriks. Zastaje ojca rozmawiającego z Voldemortem._

LUCJUSZ

Odkąd Narcyza stała się nieżywa

Czuję, jak każdego dnia cząstka mnie ubywa

VOLDEMORT

Wiem, że źle ci z tym strasznie

To uczucie podobne, jak coś cię draśnie

Nie wiem, jak Draco się z tym czuje

Jak on to wszystko wytrzymuje?

Może dlatego tak często towarzystwa mi dotrzymuje?

LUCJUSZ

To już chyba obsesja, tak mi się wydaje

To wszystko strasznie nienormalne się staje

VOLDEMORT

Myślę, że to raczej miłość skrywana

Aniżeli obsesja każdemu pokazywana

DRACO

Od niedawna się tej rozmowie przysłuchuję

I jedna rzecz mnie bardzo denerwuje

Dajcie mi w końcu samemu zdecydować

Z kim mą miłość chcę pielęgnować!

VOLDEMORT

Mam nadzieję, że o mnie chodzi

Może jednak kto inny ci dziecko spłodzi?

LUCJUSZ

Nie chcę się wtrącać Czarny Panie

Masz moje wieczne uszanowanie

Lecz tego za nic pojąć nie mogę

Jak na moją chorą nogę

Możesz z Draconem mieć potomstwo!

VOLDEMORT

Widzę u ciebie silne wiedzy łakomstwo!

DRACO

Lecz to chyba niemożliwe

To zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe...

VOLDEMORT

Faktycznie, potomstwa nam będzie doskwierał brak

Bo nie ma go skąd wziąć od tak

DRACO

 _patrząc znacząco na ojca._

Myślę, że to jednak nie jest przeszkodą

Abym z Voldemortem wziął ślub za daleką wodą

LUCJUSZ

Nad tym jeszcze pomyślimy

Na razie szanownego gościa wyprosimy

Muszę trochę pobyć sam

Wtedy może odpowiedź dam

 _Voldemort wychodzi_

LUCJUSZ

Tobie, Draco na jutro spotkanie zaaranżowałem

Pewnej młodej damie nasz adres dałem

Jutro szybko się ulotnię

Abyś mógł z nią wieczór spędzić wygodnie

DRACO

A kogo to oprócz Bellatriks mi podsuwasz?

Czy w kwestii gustu mi nie ufasz?

LUCJUSZ

Wierzę, że masz dobry gust

Choć trochę nie rozumiem go w kwestii ust...

DRACO

Ach, ojcze, co ty tam wiesz

Ty ustami tylko jesz

LUCJUSZ

Młodą damę więc wybrałem

Trochę się jej naszukałem

A jej imię brzmi Astoria

Lecz to nieistotna historia

DRACO

Po co nowa mi kobieta?

Chyba użyję prawa Veta!

Czarny Pan jest mym kochankiem

Oraz cudnym mym wybrankiem!

LUCJUSZ

Wiem, lecz niezbyt mi ta opcja odpowiada

Chyba Bellatriks by była lepsza, tak mi intuicja podpowiada

DRACO

Więc po co mnie z rzeczoną Astorią umawiasz?

Na niepotrzebne mnie stresy narażasz!

LUCJUSZ

Ja ci tylko proponuję

W innych sprawach nie oponuję

DRACO

Dobrze, więc się z nią też zobaczę

 _na stronie_

Już mi serce ze strachu kołacze!

Akt II

Scena I

Pod Trzema Miotłami. Draco siedzi z Astorią popijając Ognistą Whisky.

ASTORIA

Czemu wiecznie nic nie mówisz?

Czy ty się tak bardzo nudzisz?

DRACO

Nastroju dziś nie mam na długie rozmowy

Trzymają mnie niewidoczne okowy

ASTORIA

Jak ci się nie podoba spotkanie

Spróbuj chociaż to wyborne danie

DRACO

Nie jestem głodny wcale

Nie mieści ci się to w pale?

ASTORIA

Nie znaczy to, że możesz niemiły być

Zaraz zacznę ze smutku wyć!

DRACO

Nie chce mi się przez ciebie żyć

Czy możesz przestać taka męcząca być?!

Zakochany jestem w kim innym

Nie jestem nikim dziwnym!

ASTORIA

W takim razie to koniec spotkania

Nie mam już nic do opowiadania

DRACO

I bardzo dobrze, bo strasznie się męczyłem

Nie wiem po co tutaj byłem

Idę teraz do Czarnego Pana

Z nim mam dużo tematów do rozmawiania

Scena II

 _Zamek Voldemorta. Wchodzi Draco. Zastaje ojca obściskującego się z Voldemortem._

DRACO

Co wy tutaj robicie?

Narażacie swoje życie!

LUCJUSZ

My nic złego nie wyrabiamy

Tylko swą młodość sobie przypominamy

VOLDEMORT

Lucjusz ma rację całkowitą

A przeszłość mamy smakowitą

DRACO

Nie chcę tego słyszeć

Nie chcę was znać

Mogę wam za to w mordę dać!

LUCJUSZ

Jak ty się do ojca zwracasz?!

Sam przecież Voldemorta macasz!

DRACO

A może to ci przeszkadza

Moja większa władza?

VOLDEMORT

Draco, to nic nie znaczy

Nikt tego przecież nie zobaczy

DRACO

W dupie to wszystko mam!

Sam sobie radę dam

Teraz do Belletriks idę, a nikt ze mną nie pójdzie

Chyba ze mnie zaraz życie ujdzie!

Draco wychodzi.

Scena III

Posiadłość Bellatriks. Draco wpada do środka ze złością. Zastaje Bellatriks całującą się ze Snapem.

DRACO

Bellatriks, jak ty możesz?

Myślałem, że mi pomożesz!

Sądziłem, że tylko ja z tobą chodzę

Okazuje się, że nie tylko ja tobą wodzę

BELLATRIKS

Tak do pewnego czasu było

Lecz wiele się zmieniło

Odkryłam bowiem, że Voldemorta wolisz

Zaprzeczyć chyba sobie nie pozwolisz!

DRACO

Ja sam nie wiem kogo ja kocham

Ale na ciebie się nie focham!

BELLATRIKS

Cieszę się z tego powodu

Ale nie mogę nie czuć tej zdrady smrodu

Poza tym, Snape jest do większej ilości rzeczy chętny

A ty momentami jesteś mętny

DRACO

Jak ty możesz tak mówić?

Chyba przestaję cię lubić!

Nie mogę już walczyć z tym bólem

Nie jestem żadnym biednym żulem!

Idę chyba z mostu skoczyć

Nie mam zamiaru tego życia toczyć

Bellatriks już teraz z innym kręci

Voldemorta mój ojciec nęci

Nie jestem potrzebny nikomu

Nie mam przyjaciół ogromu

Po co mam więc żyć

Wiecznie nieszczęśliwym być?

Draco wychodzi z pokoju. Idzie na most.

DRACO

Byt mój teraz wreszcie zakończę

Zrobię to, zanim do reszty się wykończę

Żegnaj świecie

O, żegnaj Słońce i lecie

Żegnaj zimo mroźna

Dla mej cery jednak nigdy zbyt groźna

Bywaj, oceanie

Wody odwieczny panie

Już nigdy ciebie nie zobaczę

Twoje przewinienia wszystkie wybaczę

Powodzie wszelkie daruję

Sam w końcu mnóstwo wody marnuję

Teraz skoczę

Zapewne się zmoczę

Wszystko mi teraz jedno

Moje marzenia wiecznie bledną

Draco skacze. Zabija się. Nad most biegną Voldemort, Lucjusz, Bellatriks i Snape.

LUCJUSZ

Syn mój z mostu skoczył

Przez to, że się ze mną droczył

Nigdy on już nie powstanie

Nawet, jeśli dam mu lanie

Jest martwy, nieżywy

Niczym te chwasty, pokrzywy

BELLATRIKS

Trzeba mu pogrzeb piękny wyprawić

Musi się jeszcze po śmierci w luksusach pławić

LUCJUSZ

Chodźmy, trzeba trumnę kupić

Nie wiem, czy zdołam tę sytuację polubić

 _Wszyscy odchodzą._

Scena II

 _Przy grobie Draco klęczy Lucjusz._

LUCJUSZ

Jak mogłem do twej śmierci doprowadzić?

Muszę za to słono zapłacić

Z Voldemortem nadal pomimo wszystko w związku będę

Ciało jego bez problemu zdobędę

KONIEC


End file.
